


Of dyed hair and exams

by crimsongravedigger



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Highschool AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsongravedigger/pseuds/crimsongravedigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why does he keep changing color?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of dyed hair and exams

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble, so it's obviously shorter than an usual oneshot. Some people requested a sequel of this, so I'll think about writing some more. Thank you for reading and please leave a comment!

"I'm so going to fail this exam."

Jaejoong sighed loudly and hit his head hard against the torture device he feared the most -which was his english textbook-. The librarian gave him a dear-lord-what-the-hell-are-you-doing-kid kind of look, but frankly he could't care less: his whole school career depended on this exam and he _had_ to pass it at all costs.

"I said," Jaejoong raised his sore head, looking directly at Yoochun. "I'm so going to fail this exam!". Even though he raised his voice a little, his friend kept looking at someone not too far from their table, someone with bright pink hair and a pair of big round eyes. Jae sighed for the tenth time in the past few minutes and elbowed his friend.

"Hey, listen. I brought you here to help me study, not to stare at Junsu the whole time, ok? I seriously need to pass otherwise my parents won't let me go on vacation with Yunho and Changmin."

Yoochun didn't stop looking at Junsu and when their gazes locked, the younger blushed a little and then he smiled. Yoochun smiled back.

"His hair is pink."

Jaejoong rolled his eyes and started to take some notes on his copybook.

"I can see that, thanks."

"I mean, last week it was baby blue and the week before I think it was red. Why does he keep changing color?"

"Yunho told me that he likes to dye his hair when he's in love, don't ask me why. Hey, what's the difference between 'your' and 'you're'?"

Man, he was so going to fail that exam.

 

Two days later, Yoochun and Jaejoong went back to the library to study one last time before the big exam. The older one walked towards the same table as always while praying to all the gods in heaven. Someone had stopped Yoochun halfway, giving him a piece of paper with a shy smile on his lips.

_Wanna hang out sometimes?_

He giggled and looked back to admire Junsu's shining blond hair. He sat next to a very worried Jaejoong and wrote a short message right under Junsu's handwritten one.

_Saturday, 3 o'clock, soccer field. Don't be late._


End file.
